


Written in the Stars

by Mist14



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist14/pseuds/Mist14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo had been born with strange runes on his wrist that made his father shift uncomfortably when asked about them and his mother smile mysteriously. Only when thirteen Dwarves show up on his doorstep does he realise what the runes mean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bungo Baggins had his future wife, Belladonna's, name written in a shockingly bold script. Belladonna had Bungo's name written in his delicate, flowery handwriting upon hers. Naturally, the two married once Belladonna had her share of adventuring.

Their son, Bilbo, was more different than even they were.

He was a normal, happy little baby until the age of six months wherein Bungo's sharp grey eyes noted a pattern developing on his son's pudgy wrist.

"He's developing his mark!" Belladonna exclaimed, smiling gleefully down at her son. "Soon we'll know who he'll marry."

But the pattern took a decidedly unexpected turn. They were not Westron words, these were runes. And not just any.

"Our boy's gonna marry a dwarf." Bungo muttered as Belladonna spent hours trying to decipher the name hidden by the strange lines.

Neither could unearth the mystery name and they even brought him to his grandfather to see if he could tell them who the person was, but he shook his head. In time, the parents got over their shock and decided that even if Bilbo did marry a dwarf, what of it?

The dwarf would be his Soulmate.


	2. The Dwarf of Bilbo's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo thinks about a long-haired stranger with strong green eyes and wonder why he keeps seeing him in his dreams. Then he receives a wholly unexpected visitor who has quite the proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnation, it's not long as I'd have liked :/ Ah well, it had all I wanted in it. So. Next to arrive to Bilbo's door will be Thorin and Company! Ought to be quite interesting ;)

He wished Mother was there. She might know why this chestnut-haired male with the mischievous green eyes kept entering his dreams, making his heart flutter. The stranger was  Dwarven, like the runes on his skin, and he was an absolute rascal from what Bilbo had seen, constantly taking things that were not his, cheeking guardsmen and on one or two saddening occasions, sitting alone and bandaging himself up or arguing with someone that Bilbo never saw.

Still, he rather liked him. He had a warm smile and Bilbo sometimes awoke, hearing snippets of a rude, if humorous, song echoing in his leaf-shaped ears. The dwarf had been singing again tonight, but it was in a rough language that Bilbo recognized, but didn't know the name of. He lay against his pillows, wriggling his toes and tried to think back. Had the stranger mentioned his name? It seemed strange to call the dwarf a stranger, but Bilbo didn't know his name and he tired of calling the dwarf 'the dwarf' all the time.

He stayed where he was, thinking about the dwarf's name, his beautiful soft-looking hair, those fantastic green eyes until the sun's rays bounced off a mirror, almost blinding him. 

Time to get up.

Bilbo stretched and yawned, throwing back the covers. Shoving his arms through his multi-coloured robe, he tied the sash as he went to the kitchen. Bringing out the eggs, he cracked them into the frying-pan and wondered what the dwarf liked to eat. He certainly liked his ale and Bilbo laughed at a memory of the dwarf's rudest song which had been revealed to him whilst the dwarf had been magnificently drunk.

The eggs sizzled and Bilbo shook the pan, also giving himself a little shake. He would not be seeing the dwarf _ever_ , it seemed, so why was he constantly thinking of him? Even if the dwarf _was_ his Soulmate. Sliding the four eggs onto a little white plate patterned with yellow flowers, he placed his first breakfast on the table and kindled the fire for the kettle before sitting down and tapping a little pepper on his food. Taking a bite, he looked outside. It was a fine day, indeed, the sky bright blue and the grass looked particularly green. Perhaps he might put on some old clothes and go for a walk after eating and washing up. Then he could come home for second breakfast, bathe, and put on his everyday clothes (he hadn't worn his bright yellow waistcoat in a terribly long time) and have a smoke on the bench outside.

Yes. That would do nicely. It would _certainly_ help get the dwarf out of his head.

* * *

 Honestly! First dwarves, then wizards! It was enough to drive a hobbit mad (which it nearly was doing, in truth). Still, the wizard would not take no for an answer and Bilbo found himself inviting the old fellow to tea. He doubted the wizard would come, in truth, but no one would ever eb able to truthfully accuse Bilbo Baggins of being impolite, thank you very much. The day passed quickly with no further excitement and Bilbo tiredly looked over his letters from relatives, most of which contained polite questions of whether or not he'd found his Soulmate yet which brought back memories of the dream, making him smile sadly. He'd _found_ the dwarf, but he just hadn't _met_ him.

Placing his letters to one side, he went to put the kettle on for a nighttime cup of hot cocoa, vowing to answer them in the morrow. Now he was tired and simply wished to drink his cocoa, eat a piece of shortbread and retire to bed.

He slept, dreams of his dwarf with a vacant yet determined gaze in his eyes looking down, bright fire blazing and the clanging of metal singing in his pointed ears.


	3. The Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets a dwarf. But it's not his dwarf. But who are these others?

Tomorrow had come. Bilbo, thinking on the wizard, set off down the market, wearing his odd blue coat which Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had always scowled at. The dwarf would probably approve of his teasing his cousin, even if it was a rather childish thing to do. Maybe the dwarf liked blue, maybe he didn't. Bilbo grinned to himself, imagining the dwarf suddenly being there, smiling his wicked smile, strong arms held out... Then he shook himself again. There was no point in his immature imaginings. He would not ever be meeting _any_ dwarf, let alone the one that was chosen for him when he'd been but a swaddled babe. The world was not that kind.

He bought fish and plenty of it, recalling his mother stocking up on it when the wizard had come a-knocking many years ago. Then he went back up to his home, planning to dig some potatoes and carrots from his garden. Maybe there would be ripe tomatoes for him to pick. Would the lettuce be good enough now? He hurried back up  his path, pushing open the door and placed the fish on the kitchen table before heading to the back door to visit his beloved garden.

* * *

 

Every hobbit was proud of his or her garden, but Bilbo strongly believed that his garden was the best in the whole of the Shire. An exploding rainbow of colour greeted him, the grass long and lush as his mother and he had preferred it. Sunflowers waved proudly in the delicate breeze, his bright tulips bowed and the climbing roses against his home softly bounced in greeting. The vegetabls were grown at the very end of the garden and Bilbo went over, glad to see that the tomatoes were fat and ripe, the lettuce a tad small, but the leaves were a pale green and looked perfectly good to him. Pulling out several lettuces and picking off six good-sized tomatoes, the hobbit went back inside his smial and closed the door.

It was two in the afternoon. He had plenty of time to clean his home and then he could prepare the salads, have a spot of afternoon tea and read for a couple of hours. Yes. He had plenty of time.

* * *

It was eight o'clock at night and the wizard was very very late! He always had supper at seven and had put off cooking for as long as he was able, but he was now very hungry and rather annoyed with the wizard. Gandalf could have at least said that he wouldn't be able to come, but the taller being had simply twinkled his eyes, chuckled and accepted his offer.

 _Really_. Tall people!

Placing the pot on the stove to boil for the potatoes, Bilbo watched tiny bubbles shoot to the rippling surface and frowned. This marked the last time he ever trusted a wizard! Putting four peeled potatoes into the bubbling pot, he drizzled some oil into the frying pan and slapped a fish down into it and slid the pan over the flickering flame. Fine. He would eat his fish all by himself an ask Bell Gamgee if she wanted some fish for her and her family. He happened to know that Hamfast Gamgee was impartial to a bit of fish. At least someone would appreciate it who was not him.

When the fish was finally cooked well and the potatoes had softened sufficiently, he arranged the lot on a plate and put it down next to his cup of wine. Sitting down, he sprinkled some pepper over it and put a napkin over his lap and was just about to pick his fork up when there was a ringing at the doorbell.

_What on earth...?_

Perhaps it was Gandalf, rationalized Bilbo to himself. Who else could it be?

"You're far too late, you loutish wizard! Mother always did say.." Bilbo turned the handle to continue his speech only to shut up the minute he saw who was there.

_A dwarf._

But he was a tall dwarf, with a shining bald head inked with tattoos. His beard was bead-less and the hair that clung to the back of his head appeared braid-less. Bilbo gawped stupidly at him before murmuring an apology and staring at his feet in mortification.

"Don't worry, lad. Dwalin at your service." 

"Bilbo Baggins at yours."

The dwarf handed him his coat and went inside as though he'd been invited! Bilbo held out a hand, placing it in the middle of a ridiculously hard chest and looked up at him, firmly saying, "excuse me, but I don't know you."

"I don't know you, either." Dwalin said.

"So, why are you here?"

"The wizard told me. Where do I go now?"

Of course Gandalf had something to do with it. Poor dwarf was probably in the know about as much as Bilbo was. He gazed up at Dwalin. "Have you had your supper yet?"

"No."

"Go in there, then. There's fish if you want."

The dwarf seemed pleased with that answer and went off. Bilbo thought about the possibility of Dwalin being his Soulmate, but realised that whereas his dwarf had green eyes, Dwalin had brown. Besides,  _his_ dwarf had the most beautiful brown-red hair like autumn leaves and hadn't a bald spot to be seen.

The dwarf at his table was ravenous and devoured the fish within seconds. Offering him the basket of bread rolls, Bilbo  wondered why the dwarf was there, interrupted in his thoughts by the clear ringing of the bell. 

This visitor was another dwarf, but his hair was white as snow, his eyes a bright blue and Bilbo felt rather disappointed though he hid it as the dwarf bowed to him and gave his name.

Following Balin, feeling rather lost as he did, to the kitchen, he barely cracked a smile as Dwalin only just managed to extract his giant paw from the biscuit jar, though he jumped as the two violently clacked heads.

"Give us a hand, would you, lad?" Balin called over, hoisting up part of Belladonna's banquet table. "We'll never get everyone in."

"Everyone?" Bilbo repeated, crossing his arms. "How many others are coming, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Eleven." Balin answered, looking rather concerned. "Did you forget, laddie?"

"No, I forgot nothing. Eleven?"

"Aye. You'll meet them soon enough." Dwalin said, grinning at the hobbit as he lifted a corner of the giant eating table.

Then the bell rang again.

 "Go on and get that, they'll probably bust the door down otherwise." Balin warned, lowering his part of the table.

Maybe this would be his dwarf, Bilbo thought. But he refused to get his hopes up and was glad he hadn't, when he found two young-looking dwarves on his doorstep, one with golden hair and blue eyes, the other with raven hair and brown eyes.

"Fíli," announced the blonde.

"And Kíli," added the brunette.

"At your service," both declared, bowing low and bouncing back up.

Smiling widely, Kíli looked at Bilbo. "You must be Mister Boggins!"

Fíli rolled his eyes and Bilbo barely bit back a laugh at the dark-haired dwarf. "Master Baggins, Kíli. Are you companions of Balin and Dwalin?"

"We are," Fíli confirmed.

"Come in, then. They're down the- get your feet off that!"

Kíli jumped, looking back at him guiltily, placing the offending foot back on the floor. Bilbo pitied his mother. With eyes as pleading as his, it was unlikely the young dwarf ever got a scolding in his life.

"That was my mother's," he explained. "She's gone now and I don't want anything of hers to get damaged."

"Sorry. Where are Balin and Dwalin?"

Bilbo smiled at him. "On the right, lads."

 

"Mister Dwalin!!" Kíli's delighted greeting echoed through the smial as he trampled to the kitchen. His grinning, blonde sibling followed him and Bilbo glanced at the door. He currently had four Dwarves with him, neither of which were his beautiful stranger. He went back to them, watching for any similarities to his soulmate. 

No. Neither had his hair of auburn and brown, none had his green eyes. His Dwarf wore grey, these Dwarves wore green, red, blue and brown. 

The doorbell dinged again and Bilbo went to answer it, feeling considerably dampened and sure that his Dwarf, his soulmate, would never be revealed to him. 

He opened the door and was faced with a huge number of Dwarves. Before he could count them or ask names, he saw a familiar hair colour that made his heart beat faster. Suddenly, he was hiding a grin, as the entire lot (there were eight of them), fell down.   
There were insults, swearing and an impressively fat Dwarf looked positively squashed with his friends all on top of him. On the very top was a Dwarf in grey...and purple. Not his Dwarf. But he had auburn hair in multiple plaits with sweet little ribbons holding them together. Bilbo helped him up and pointed him to where his other friends stood, cackling with laughter at the misfortune of the Dwarves on the floor. Finally, Balin took pity and went to help. A shadow fell and Bilbo looked up to see another bearded, taller fellow. He pointed at the Dwarves. 

"Explain."

Gandalf, the cad, simply chuckled and helped the Dwarves up on his side. 

No answer could be gotten out of the loutish Wizard. Bilbo counted the Dwarves and noted their names and appearances. There were three redheads, the third of whom had runes on a giant hand and his heart leapt, but the runes were unreadable, in the strange Dwarven language. 

"What do you mean by grabbing my hand like you mean to cut it off?"

"I'm looking for someone." Bilbo muttered. He showed the Dwarf his own runes and curious dark eyes peered at them. 

"Look behind you," the Dwarf advised and he went to join his grey-haired brother. 

Bilbo turned and found himself staring into the beautiful, perfect eyes that had been present in his best dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter is short, but it's a prologue! There's not enough Bilbo/Nori, so here's my contrbution! Leave a comment on your thoughts? :/


End file.
